


And So I've Loved You For All Of These Years

by gabewhale



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewhale/pseuds/gabewhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thing I wrote for tamakyo week. Tamaki and Kyoya reminisce over an old photo and Kyoya lets Tamaki in on how he fell for him. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So I've Loved You For All Of These Years

“Good evening, my love~!” Tamaki’s bubbly voice reached Kyoya’s ears, allowing him to snap back into reality. He had spaced out moments ago, idly going through photo albums.

“Hey,” He greeted, turning his head to watch as his fiancé approached him. He smiled contently as the blond wrapped his arms around his shoulders and hugged tight.

“Whatcha doin’, hm?” Tamaki peered over at the photo album in Kyoya’s lap, a bright grin spreading across his face at photo of them together as middle schoolers. “Aw, are you reminiscing, mon amour?” He nuzzled his nose against Kyoya’s temple, pressing a soft kiss upon it afterwards.

“Yeah. Do you remember when we took this?” Kyoya asked, thinking back to the days where he thought of Tamaki as merely a test of his patience.

The former host club president nodded his head, giggling at the memory. “I do! We’d only known each for a few weeks then, and the newspaper club wanted a photo of the class rep,” He nudged Kyoya and continued, “And the new student!” He then touched his hand to his chest, and went on with his re-telling, “You weren’t really in the mood, because you were reading, but-,”

He was cut off by Kyoya, “You insisted. And then you threw yourself all over me.” He shook his head lightly, playfully elbowing his husband-to-be.

Tamaki laughed softly, squeezing his arms around his fiancé. “You knew how much of a physical person I was!”

“Did you also know how much of a pain in the ass you were?” Kyoya quipped. Pressing a kiss onto Tamaki’s cheek before his signature pout made it’s appearance.

Then the two of them stared at the photo for a little while longer, and as Kyoya was just about to turn the page onto something else, Tamaki stopped him.

“Wait! Hold on, I never noticed it before, but you were blushing here.” Tamaki pointed out at the obvious blush on middle schooler Kyoya’s face.

“What of it?” Kyoya asked, just now noticing the red tinge on his face.

“Didn’t you say that you liked me back then? Is this proof of that? Actual proof that you had a crush on me all these years?!” His excitement only grew as the sentence went on, and as much as Kyoya wanted to appear irritated, he couldn’t.

Instead, he gave Tamaki a loving smile. “I thought we went over this.”

“Not really!”

“Then you weren’t paying attention.”

“False! How could I not pay attention to the story of how you fell in love with me?!”

“Because you have the attention span of a goldfish.”

“Kyoya!” Tamaki whined, and Kyoya chuckled at how his 25 year old fiancé sounded like he was only 5.

“Alright. Do you really want to know?”

“Of course!”

Kyoya agreed to telling him the story, signaling Tamaki to sit on his lap. The blond happily obliged, and waited patiently for Kyoya to begin.

He started off with telling Tamaki all about how he spent the first few weeks of them knowing each other wanting to rip off his head. How one day, he was going on about his life of putting on airs only to be knocked back by this blindly beautiful blond idiot. An idiot who saw right through him.

And it was true, they’d talked about that before. They’d talked about the fight they’d had that day Tamaki came over to play piano. And how Kyoya hadn’t been living until Tamaki showed him to light. How he felt alive whenever he was with Tamaki, and about his growth, and how Tamaki was still able to make Kyoya cry with his music.

But Kyoya never really explained how he came to fall in love with Tamaki. Their relationship spiraled from one kiss that had been a long-time coming thing. Tamaki hadn’t realized just how much he’d felt for Kyoya up until that kiss, because when it comes to his own feelings, he tends to be really oblivious.

“I didn’t fall in love with you until that day, you know.” Kyoya mentions, fingers intertwining with Tamaki’s.

“What day?” Tamaki questioned, head on Kyoya’s shoulder.

“That day I saw you playing for the first time. Or, that moment, rather.”

“Really?” Tamaki was a little surprised.

“Mhm.”

“So, up until our third year of high school, you’d been harboring feelings for me that entire time?” When he thought about it now, he found it rather sweet. Tamaki had a weakness for all of that romantic, sapping stuff. “That’s really cute, Kyoya. I really was your first crush.”

“You were my first love. I had crushes on other people.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Tamaki teased, pressing soft kisses along Kyoya’s jaw.

Kyoya rolled his eyes, not having anything else to say. He was too distracted by the presence of soft lips against his skin. “I find it hard to believe I’m even marrying you.” He finally found a comeback, and Tamaki nipped at his neck in response.

“Rude.” He mumbled childishly, lifting his head up to cast a playful glare at Kyoya.

Kyoya merely smiled at him, tugging the blond closer for a kiss.

They spent several minutes, which felt like years, like that. Until Tamaki broke the kiss to let Kyoya know how much he loved him.

Kyoya murmured his own response, and then proceeded to drag his fiancé back to their bedroom for some much needed loving making.


End file.
